Her Romeo
by dustys'girl07
Summary: A Ginny and Draco Oneshot based on my take of Romeo and Juliet.


Ginny waited patiently under the stars by the lake. It had been such a long night and all she wished for was bed but she couldn't help but wait for the one she admired. It was true that she didn't know his name or what he looked like but his sweet letters were all she needed to get through a hard day. She lightly tapped her foot on the wet pavement and waited for her secret admirer to show. After a few minutes she heard light steps approaching her. She quickly put on a smile and waited to see his face but what she saw was not the face of a student but the face of Albus Dumbledore. Ginny gasped she knew this couldn't be her admirer, she hung her head.

"Ms. Weasley, its after curfew" he said in a soft voice.

Ginny nodded her head and allowed him to escort her back to the castle. The whole way to the castle she kept her eyes on her feet. Albus was quiet until they made it to the portrait of the fat lady.

"You will have three detentions with Professor Snape for your punishment" after saying this he quickly walked away.

She quickly walked into the portrait after giving the password and walked towards the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. It was empty all except for Hermione who was reading a book on Ginny's bed. As Ginny let the door slam Hermione looked up with a smile.

"Who was it?" she asked, not noticing the look of disappointment on her best friends face.

"Dumbledore" she replied as she fell on her bed next to Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Dumbledore was the only person I saw tonight" Ginny finished as she closed her eyes.

Hermione stared at her best friend confused at how to help her. She sat up and closed her book with a snap which made Ginny jump slightly.

"Maybe he was running late" she suggested to Ginny, who was still trying not to cry.

"Or maybe he stood me up" Ginny retorted through her teeth.

"He did not stand you up" Hermione replied with a smile "he was just running late" she finished.

Ginny sat up and looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes "How do you know?"

"Those letters he wrote you were full of passion, passion he had for you" Hermione answered.

Ginny smiled and sat up in her bed "I think I am going to go to sleep" she told Hermione.

Hermione quickly got up and left the dormitory as Ginny changed into her blue flannel pajamas. Ginny quickly turned out the lights with a flick of her wand and crawled under the sheets. After a few minutes of thinking she faded into a deep slumber.

As she awoke the next morning she could feel a strange weight on her feet. She looked down to see who was sitting on her feet only to find a small box with a letter on top. She smiled and picked up the box trying to balance the letter on top. She smiled as she noticed the handwriting on the letter. She opened the letter with shaking hands and smiled.

_ Ginny_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't make it last night but I was running slightly late. I hope with all my heart that you can forgive me and give me another chance. I don't want to hide behind my name anymore I want to be all that I can be just for you. So today I ask you to meet me at the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade around noon. Until then I give you all my love._

_Your Romeo_

Ginny quickly opened the package and gasped, inside was a silver bracelet with her name etched in it. She put it on then looked at her alarm clock. It was 11:30 and she still had to catch a ride to Hogsmeade. She quickly got out of bed and threw on a pair of tight fitted jeans and a red tee shirt. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door. Once she was outside she got in an empty carriage and quietly rode to Hogsmeade.

When she reached the village she smiled, she still had ten minutes to get to the bar. She ran to the bar and opened the door in a hurry. There was no one there except for the bartender. So she quickly took a seat in one of the back booths and ran her fingers threw her hair. She heard the door open and turned her head, it was just Malfoy. She turned her head back and waited on her date when she felt someone standing behind her. She turned around to find Malfoy watching her with a smirk.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"My Juliet" he answered simply as he took a seat opposite of her.


End file.
